


The Running Game

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Bonding, Child Monkey D. Luffy, Child Portgas D. Ace, Child Sabo (One Piece), Gen, One Shot, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Ace and Sabo race to prove who the cooler older brother is.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	The Running Game

**Author's Note:**

> [requested drabble for ASL Brothers + maintaining a cool persona](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/post/643863215799959552/older-siblings-trying-to-maintain-a-cool-persona)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛

The ASL Brothers had come up with a game that they would play every few months to see who the fastest brother was. They called it the _Run as Fast as You Can to the Other Side of the Street Game._ The name was still a work in progress, but they would usually shorten it down to The Running Game. 

Luffy had a disadvantage, as he was the youngest, shortest brother whose legs didn’t take as big strides as his brothers’ could. Still, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try his hardest… and lose every time.

Ace and Sabo would either tie or have equal separate wins. After the fifth tie of the day, Luffy huffed and crossed his arms.

“What’s wrong, Luffy?” Ace asked as he ruffled the boy’s hair. “Mad ‘cause you lost again?”

“No,” Luffy mumbled. Even if that wasn’t the reason, he didn’t want to admit defeat out loud. “It’s just getting boring with you two always having the same score. It’s so lame.”

Sabo scoffed. “Lame? What do you suggest we do, then?”

“I dunno,” Luffy said with a shrug. 

Ace narrowed his eyes. “Fine, new rule,” he began. “Me and Sabo are gonna keep racin’ until one of us wins a best two out of three. ‘Cause we’re not lame, like you think.”

“And whoever wins is the cooler older brother,” Sabo said.

Luffy gasped, glancing between the two with wide eyes. “That sounds awesome!”

Sabo pointed to the curb opposite of where they were standing. “Luffy, you stand on the other side of the road so you can count us off and hold out your hands. Whoever gives you a high-five first, wins.”

“Okay!” Luffy made sure to look both ways before he crossed the road, and once he made it over, he gave two thumbs up.

Ace and Sabo lined up at the curb and got into their starting positions. The second Luffy gave the signal, the two older boys began sprinting as fast as they could towards him. Both brothers slapped Luffy’s hands and slowed to a stop to catch their breath.

“So?” Ace asked between breaths.

“Yeah, tell us who won!” Sabo said.

Luffy looked down at his hands and blinked. Huh. “You _both_ did!”

“What??” Ace and Sabo exclaimed in unison.

“Let’s go again!” Luffy said. “One of you should try winning this time!”

That suggestion earned him a glare, but both brothers went back to the curb. Race after race, neither of them could seem to shake the tie streak, but one of them _had_ to prove that they were the cooler brother, no matter how long it took. 

After what was probably attempt number 20, Luffy had his arms crossed while Ace and Sabo were spread eagle on the grass, wheezing.

“This sucks! I’m going back inside!” Luffy stretched out his legs before he let out a devious giggle. “I’ll race you!”

“Wait!”

“Luffy!”

“Guess I’m the cooler brother!” With that, he got a head start back home.


End file.
